


Sweet and Spicy

by Svart_Jade



Category: Family Matters Trilogy - J.H.Pratt
Genre: Canonical Genderfluid Character, Do I tag it as m/m or other if Thom is nb?, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svart_Jade/pseuds/Svart_Jade
Summary: When the dust and emotions settle, Thom lets Angelo crash at his place with one rule - he isn't allowed to eat the Southern Baked Beans that Thom makes.





	Sweet and Spicy

_ “”Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team!  _ __   
_ Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland” _ __   
__   
If anyone else had been watching, Thom would have felt a touch silly as he pranced around the kitchen belting out the lyrics to  _ We Didn’t Start the Fire _ , shaking his hips to the rhythm as he waited for the onion, capsicum, garlic and bacon to fry. But Angelo was sleeping off pain medications after the week they had and the morning sunlight was streaming through the window as he cooked, warming his bare feet on the cool wooden boards.    
  
Thom had spent the night crashing with Angelo, curled up to each other as Angelo slept off his painkillers for his damaged eye. Normally, he would have spent the day relaxing at home while his sister watched the kids but Father Donovan had called him in to talk over what had happened. As much as he wanted to complain, there was no rest for the weary. So off he would go but not before he raided the fridge and cooked enough Cheesy BBQ Baked Beans with Bacon to last a few meals.    
  
“ _ Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev,  _ __   
_ Princess Grace, Peyton Place, trouble in the Suez” _ __   
__   
Pyjama pants riding low of his bare hips, Thom did a little turn and wiggle in time with the radio blasting out Billy Joel as he tossed cannellini beans into the pan, followed by some spices, tomato paste and BBQ sauce. The mixture bubbled prompting Thom to stir to keep it from sticking to the bottom as he bopped along to the chorus, adding in the odd arm wave.    
  
_ “We didn't start the fire…” _ __   
__   
Water, salt and passata went in and now all he had to do was wait for the beans to soften and the water cook off. Reaching up on tippy toes to grab a bowl from the cupboard, Thom hummed as he stirred the pan and reached for the container of cheese… only to find it missing. “What the?”    
  
A warm chuckle echoed from behind him as strong arms wrapped around his waist, a curtain of dark hair brushing his cheek as his brand new lover pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck, his approach having been covered by the music from the radio. “Morning Tweety. Whatcha cookin?”    
  
The sleepy rumble would normally make Thom’s toes curl but right now he was very much aware of how much danger he was currently in. His darling lover Angelo was not only lactose intolerant but also had rather… explosive reactions to things such as spices and beans. Things that were currently cooking over the stove.    
  
Taking the pan off the heat so it wouldn’t burn, Thom turned around to wrap his arms around Angelo’s neck, dragging him down for a good morning kiss before pulling back with a teasing scowl. “Morning to you too, Capt'n . But this isn’t for you. I don’t fancy being brought up on charges of biological warfare.”  __   
__   
The amused look in Angelo’s eye spoke volumes about his thoughts on both Thom’s greeting and the nickname that had recently been picked up after he and the twins had watched Pirates of the Carribean. Leaning down to nibble on Thom’s bottom lip, rough hands curled up to brush along the bare skin of Thom’s back, tangling in long blonde hair. “Mmm, you know you can’t say no to me. Just a bite.” The request was punctured by Angelo’s lips softly tracing Thom’s jaw down to nuzzle at his neck, teeth grazing pale skin.    
  
The whine that slipped from Thom’s lips would have made a weaker made blush, one hand clutching at Angelo’s shoulders as his legs turned to jelly. “You..” His breath caught as Angelo nibbled on a practically sensitive spot, his hand shifting to push his lover away slightly. “You are a  _ menace  _ to society.”    
  
The smirk on Angelo’s face as he pulled away practically screamed ‘cat that got the cream’, lips twisting and tail flickering as he stole another kiss before snagging a second bowl from the cupboard, knowing that he had just won his breakfast. “Love you too.”    
  
Shaking his head at his lover’s antics, Thom dished up the baked beans, topping it off with the cheese that had  _ magically _ appeared again after Angelo’s entrance. The music had shifted in the meantime, Hozier now pooling out to hang in the air around them as Thom and Angelo slipped next to each other at the table, ankles linked together as they ate.    
  
‘ __ Each day you'd rise with me

_   
_ _ Know that I would gladly be _

__   
_ The eucharist to your certainty, _ _   
_ __ oh my

_ Sunlight,  _ __   
_ sunlight,  _ _   
_ __ sunlight.’

**Author's Note:**

> The songs featured are 'We Didn't Start the Fire' by Billy Joel and 'Sunlight' by Hozier.


End file.
